


[podfic] Terrifying Sweet

by reena_jenkins



Category: The Song of the Lioness - Tamora Pierce, Tortall - Tamora Pierce
Genre: Battle Couple, F/M, George and Alanna are a terrifying combination, George maybe likes it a bit too much when Alanna kills people, Podfic, and Jon knows it, post-Lioness Rampant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:40:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 51
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23568481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: George slammed her up against the wall. Big hands went to her waist and the back of her neck. “You just killed eight men.” His voice was barely audible, and his eyes were glittering.Alanna swallowed and gave a half-shrug. “I missed you,” she said lightly.__________Alanna killed for Jon, but she would murder for George. Set after Lioness Rampant.
Relationships: Alanna of Pirate's Swoop and Olau/George Cooper
Comments: 9
Kudos: 26





	[podfic] Terrifying Sweet

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Terrifying Sweet](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14889695) by [Emnot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emnot/pseuds/Emnot). 



**Coverartist:** [**reena_jenkins** ](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/)  
********

**Warnings:** post-Lioness Rampant, George maybe likes it a bit too much when Alanna kills people, George and Alanna are a terrifying combination, and Jon knows it, Battle Couple 

**Length:** 00:22:14

 **Download** **Link:** You can download/stream this **[podfic as an mp3 file](https://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/\(Tortall\)%20_Terrifying%20Sweet_.mp3)** (thanks for hosting me, [](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**paraka**](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/))


End file.
